Broken Loyalties
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: A story of love, betrayal, and revenge
1. Prologue

A story of love and betrayal and revenge. The characters I used here are from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas _(owned by Dreamworks) and _Tresure Planet_ (owned by Disney (I own nothing!). In later chapters they'll be reveled, but you are free to guess. Enjoy! :) The song is _Mordred's Lullaby_ by Heather Dale (She owns it, I don't!). I only changed one word to fit the story.

* * *

Prologue

Light blue eyes watch a young boy of three sleeping, cuddled into his pillow. A hand touches the boy's brown hair and lips kiss his brow. The boy sighs in his sleep and snuggles more into the pillow. The mother smiles and softly sings a lullaby.

_Hush child, the darkness will_

_Rise from the deep and_

_Carry you down into sleep_

The mother leaves the room, still singing.

_Guileless son, I'll shape_

_Your belief and you'll_

_Always know that your _

_Father's a thief_

Memories of the boy's father appear in her mind. She once was a goddess, but became mortal to be with her lover, a prince who sailed the seas.

_And you won't understand_

_The cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow_

_The voices beneath_

The two lovers would sail unto the horizon to their hearts content. The ex-immortal soon became pregnant with her lover's child and waited for him to return from a voyage. She waited on the docks, on the day he was to return, excited to embrace him and tell him the happy news. The shipped docked and her lover appeared onramp and she was started to run to him but stopped. Appearing next to him, and holding his arm, was another woman. The man looked out to the crowd, spotted her, and walks to her with the woman on his arm. He introduces the woman to her as his wife and queen.

_Guileless son, your spirit_

_Will hate her the flower_

_Who married my_

_Lover the traitor_

The ex-immortal cries over the betrayal of her ex-lover. She had given up her powers and immortality to be with him and now he's bound to another; another who isn't bearing his child! She places her hand on her slowly growing stomach and smiles wickedly.

_And you will expose_

_His puppeteer behavior_

_For you are the proof of _

_How he betrayed her loyalty_

Time passes and the mother is watching her son grow as she fills his soul with dark, twisted emotions of hate and anger and a lust to kill.

_Guileless son, each day_

_You grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching_

_My vengeance unfold_

As she watches her son, she dreams of the day her son killing his father and her immortality returning.

_For the child of my body_

_The flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning_

_The birthright he stole_

The mother watches her son sleep, now older and stronger. She smiles and sings softly in his ear.

_Child the darkness will rise_

_From the deep and_

_Carry you down into sleep_

She whispers, "You're ready".


	2. Chapter 1

So, in this chapter, I use characters from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_ (owned by Dreamworks), _Treasure Planet_, _The Little Mermaid_, and _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_ (the three owned by Disney). The song is from _Barbie Rapunzel_. I owe nothing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

In the Kingdom Sha'la, behind the castle walls, a maid was opening curtains to let the morning light in. Her long blood-red hair shined in the rays of the sun and she smiled. She heard a soft moan coming from the lump in the bed. The maid went over and spoke softly, "Milady Melody, it's time to wake." The lump replied, "Five more minutes Ariel." Ariel sighs. "Lady Melody. Sleeping-in is improper for a princess. What will your parents think?" "Alright, I'm getting up." Melody sits up and stretches; her dark brown hair all tangled and her sea-green eyes still sleepy. Ariel helps her dress and the day passes on.

Night settles in. Ariel helps Melody get ready for bed. The door opens and Melody's parents walk in. "King Sinbad, Queen Marina." Ariel bows. The King nods and Marina speaks. "Ariel, we'll tuck her in tonight." "Yes, your highness." Ariel bows and leaves.

* * *

A boy of fifteen lands on his feet, completing a challenge his mother gave him. He looks at her and sees her smile. He smiles back; she's pleased with him. "Good work son. Your power is growing by the day." He kneels in front of her. "Will I get to face him?" "Yes. You're more powerful than him. It's time. Go and do what you're destined to do, my son." "Yes, Mother." The boy stands and goes pack. Since the day he can remember, he is always training to prefect his power and use it kill the man who broke his mother's heart. With everything packed, he walked into the forest; his dark soul seeking vengeance.

* * *

Ariel walked to the edge of the forest, mulling over her thoughts. From the time her parents died, she's been a servant to the royal family. Not that she minded. She had a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in and was fed regularly. She was content. But she has dreamed of falling in love and wanting a family; finding someone to spend the rest of her life with. Walking deeper into the forest, she started to sing a song her mother sang to her long ago.

The bot was walking in the direction of castle the man lived. As he followed a faint hunting path, he heard faint singing. He paused for a moment, listening. It seemed to come ahead of him to the right. Deciding it's worth checking out, he followed the voice to a small grove and sees a red-head girl, around his age. He watches her from the shadows and listens.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

The girl starts to sway at first then she transitions to twirls and twists. The boy watches her with careful eyes.

_The lamb lies down and rests its head_

_On its mother's downy bed_

_Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow_

_And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_

_Dreams of a violet rose_

The girl keeps on dancing as the boy slowly gets closer unknowingly.

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

_As sun embraces the moonlight_

_The clouds will carry us off tonight_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

The boy is now in plain view but the girl is in her own world and doesn't notice him.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

The girl slows to a stop with her back to the boy. He moves closer and reaches out his hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Characters used in this chapter are from _The Little Mermaid_ and _Treasure Planet_ (both owned by Disney) I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Ariel slows to a stop; a smile on her face. She sighs happily. Then she feels a hand touch her shoulder. She stiffens turns around and sees a boy around her age. Tan skin, light blue eyes, framed by brown bangs, a small braided ponytail with a puff at the end, and a gold earring in his left ear. He smiled. "Hi, I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?" His voice is soft and sweet, but something in his eyes makes her back away and run. She reaches the castle and opens a door that leads to the kitchen and closes it. Leaning against the door, Ariel was catching her breath when Chef Louis, a chubby man with a red nose and a thin curly moustache, came from his room. "Ariel! Where were you?!" "I-I went out for some fresh air, Chef Louis." "Well missy, think you can get out of your chores, do you? You'll do all the dishes from tonight's feast, and I do mean _all_ of them." Chef Louis stormed back to his room. Ariel sighed and went to the sink piled with dishes. _This is going to take all night_, she thought.

* * *

Ariel was half-way through the mountain of dishes when there was a knock on the outside kitchen door. She heard Louis slugged his out of his room to the door. He opens a small crack and rudely asks, "Who the hell are you to be knocking at this hour?" A cold voice answers, "I'm looking for work." Louis thought about it. He needed extra hands for the upcoming birthday party of the young princess. "Alright, come in." The boy enters the kitchen and looks around. "Alright boy, the doors to your left are the sleeping quarters, to the right are the stairs that lead up to the dining room and the ball room. This door here is the food storage and in there is the door to the wine cellar. As you see in front of you is the stoves and ovens and the preparation table. In the back there is washing room, where the dishes are done, and where you'll start to tonight. Ariel!" Ariel comes rushing in. "Yes Chef Louis?" "You're done for tonight. This new servant boy will do the rest." Louis claps the boy on the back and retreats to his room. Ariel looks at the boy and realizes it's the boy from the forest. "Oh, it's you." The boy looks at her. "Yeah. Sorry if I scared you." "It's alright. Sorry I ran away. That forest is commonly used by thieves and bandits, so I thought you were of them. By the way, I'm Ariel." She holds out her hand. The boy grabs it and shakes it. "Jim." "Nice to meet you. You better get started on those dishes or you won't get any sleep." Ariel smiled and headed to the sleeping quarters. Jim walks to the washing room and starts on the dishes.

* * *

Jim stood up and cracked his back and neck. The dishes were done and put away neatly in the cabinets. He made his way to the sleeping quarters and looked around the room. Seeing some red hair in a bunk, he quietly made his way to Ariel. He looked down upon her, studying her. _Ariel, huh. She could be of use to me_. With a smirk, he turned away and found an empty and settled in for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

In this chapter, I use characters from _The Little Mermaid_, _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_, and _Treasure Planet_ (all three owned by Disney!) I own noting! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Melody was looking in the mirror while Ariel was brushing her hair. The red-head was humming a soft song as Melody glanced out the window. She saw a boy by the well fetching water. She didn't recognize him and asked, "Ariel, who's that boy by the well?" Ariel looked in the direction Melody was looking and smiled. "That's a new servant Milady. His name is Jim and he's been here a week." "Really? I didn't know we were on a shortage of servants." "We aren't Milady. Chef Louis is hiring more servants in preparation for your birthday." "I see. I would like to meet this Jim." "As you wish Milady."

* * *

Jim was carrying buckets of water to the castle. A week has gone by and he made 'friends' with Ariel. She seemed to know the layout of the castle by heart; information he needs. All week he watched when food was served and what servants did what. Now he needs the movements of the King and Queen. _King, a title he doesn't deserve_, he thought bitterly. As he walked, he spotted Ariel following behind a young girl, with dark brown hair in a ponytail and sea-blue eyes, coming towards him. "Jim, may I present Princess Melody, the heir to the throne. Princess Melody, this is Jim." "It's a pleasure to meet you Jim." "Milady, the pleasure is mine." Jim bows before Melody, but deep inside his dark soul rages with hate. He straightens up and puts on a fake smile. "Milady, I do apologize, but I must get to work." "Of course. Carry on." Melody walks on with Ariel trailing behind her. Jim glares at the Princess' retreating back, his mind reeling.

* * *

Ariel goes down to the kitchen to help with dinner. She sees Jim peeling potatoes and goes help him. "Hi Jim." She smiles. "Hey." He answered monotone. Ariel frowns a bit. "Jim, is something wrong?" "No." "Come now, we're friends. You can tell me anything." She picks up a potato and knife and starts peeling. Jim sighs. "I didn't expect the girl." "Girl? Oh! Princess Melody. Well, she wanted to see you." This surprises Jim. "Really?" "Yes." "Why?" Ariel thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I think because she was curious." "Hm." They continue to peel in silence. Then Jim speaks, "Ariel, are you the girl's maid?" Ariel smiles, "Yes, I am." "So, you learn her daily stuff?" Ariel giggles, "Yes, I do. It's mostly escorting her to her lessons and whatnot. Sometimes though, we go into town and shop! Oh, I love the morning market! There are aromas of all kinds of food, filling the streets, with all the shops open and the people are really friendly! I get excited each time we go!" Ariel's smile is beaming, Jim noticed. "Do the King and Queen go to the morning market?" "Sometimes. It depends if they're busy or not. King Sinbad is busy with paperwork mostly and whiles his wife, Queen Marina, gives her attention the people who request to see them about their thoughts and concerns." _So she knows the movements of all the royals. Perfect._ Jim silently smirks.

* * *

Night rolls in as the moon shines high in the sky with the stars twinkling. Jim was alone in the kitchen. Earlier he felt his neck beginning to burn. He sneaked passed the filled bunks and quietly opened and closed the door. He looked over towards Louis' door, hearing loud snores coming through. Jim smiled; no one will hear him. He grabbed the cord, which was around his neck; out and looked into the heated stone. The image of his mother appears. "Hello Mother." "Hello Jim. What is your progress?" "Nothing yet Mother. Being a servant does have its advantages, but it also means that most of my time is busy doing the bidding's of whatever 'Chef' Louis wants done. But I made a valuable 'friend'." "Oh?" "Her name is Ariel and she knows the layouts of the castle. She's also the maid to the princess of this kingdom, therefore knowing movements about the king himself." "Excellent my son! Soon that man's blood will be split and I will have my powers returned." She laughs wickedly. "Mother, I want to get 'closer' to Ariel. I want to gain her trust more so I know exactly what she knows and plan my move." She smiles. "Alright, my son. Here's what you do." They talked late into the night, until early morning, when Jim slipped back into his bunk. He looked over at the red-head, seeing a smile on her sleeping face. He smiles, knowing what he is going to do to gain her undying loyalty.


	5. Chapter 4

Characters I used here are from _The Little Mermaid_, _The Little Mermaid II: Return from the Sea_, _Treasure Planet_ (all three owned by Disney) and _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_ (owned by Dreamworks). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

The castle was buzzing with excitement; the maids cleaning and decorating, the butlers laying out dishes and moving everything into place, the servants cooking the evening meals. Jim was in the washing room, washing dishes. He saw Ariel wake earlier than usual that morning, asking her what she's doing up early. She answered with a giggle, saying that today is Melody's twelfth birthday and that she needed to keep the Princess occupied while everyone else got the party ready. Since then, Jim's been keeping to himself. From what he gathered from Ariel in the two weeks since he and his mother talked, he thought he could strike before the girl's birthday came, but alas the king went away on business and will return this afternoon. But no matter; he made plans this morning. All he need to do is get close to the king…

* * *

Night fell and the guests have arrived. Many were there to see the Princess and ask for her hand; others just for the free food and drinks. Jim was in the ball room, where the party of was being held, with the rest of the servants, dressed as a server; a simple white shirt and black slacks and a red tie. He served drinks to the guests when he saw Grimsby, a tall, skinny old man, stood at the foot of the stairs that lead to the private wing of the royal family. Grimsby clapped his hands twice and the room quieted down. "May I present, Queen Marina and King Sinbad!" The Queen first appeared at the top of the stairs. Marina had a long, flowing teal gown, with a shawl hanging off her shoulders; a diamond crown nestled in her short chestnut hair. Jim glares at her as he hears his mother's voice.

_Guileless son, your spirit_

_Will hate her the flower_

_Who married my_

_Lover the traitor_

The King appeared. Sinbad had a long, snug sunset-red jacket, deep blue pants tucked into tan leather boots; a solid gold crown sat on his dark brown hair. A twister of rage was building in Jim.

_Guileless son, I'll shape _

_Your belief and you'll_

_Always know that your _

_Father's a thief_

Sinbad and Marina shared a quick lovely kiss; the crowd smiled and clapped. They broke away and Sinbad spoke in a booming voice, "Settle down, settle down! Thank you all for coming today to celebrate my daughter's twelfth birthday!" the crowd cheers and claps. "Thank you! Now as a tradition, the Princess will dance with any suitor asking for her hand! I present you, my daughter, Princess Melody!" The crowd goes in an uproar of cheers as Princess Melody appears at the top of the stairs. She wore a pink ball gown, her in hair in a ponytail, accompanied by a sliver tiara. Behind her was Ariel, dressed in a deeper pink ball gown, her hair down and free. Melody gracefully walked down the stairs and smiled. A blond hair boy, around her age, walked up to her. He bowed and held out his hand. Melody took it and soon both girl and boy were dancing and the music began to play. The crowd joined them little by little and soon the room was filled laughter, music, and smiles. Jim was standing by, waiting to serve drinks to the king, when Ariel appeared before him. She smiled at him. "Hi Jim." He nodded. "Hi." Ariel was twirling her hair, Jim noticed. "Ariel, you ok?" "Yes. I was wondering… would you like to dance with me?" Jim blinked several times. He glanced at the king, seeing him busy with other royalties. He looked back at Ariel. "Um… sure." She smiled big and held out her hand. Jim took it and led her to the dance floor. Soon they were on their way; spinning and twirling. Jim kept his eyes on the king, waiting for him to make a toast.

* * *

Trying to look into his eyes, Ariel mentally sighed. She started to have a crush on Jim and took every chance to be with him, to get to know him. And here they are, dancing together, and his eyes are glued to the king. The music soon died and Jim excused himself to go get drinks for the king's toast. Ariel nodded and headed to the side of the Princess. _Why can't Jim look at me, just this once?_ She always noticed that whenever the King and Queen are around, all he does is watch them. _I wonder why?_ Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice a person coming towards her until she felt the breath of their "hello." She looked to see who it was, and it was none another than Prince Eric, ruler of the Kingdom Frennos. "Oh! Prince Eric! I didn't see you, forgive me!" Ariel quickly curtsied, with a slight blush of embarrassment across her face. She heard him chuckled. "It's quite alright. Since you know my name, may I ask for yours?" "Ariel, sire." He smiled. "Ariel. What a pretty name for a pretty lady." He takes her hand and kisses it lightly. Ariel blushes at such a gesture. "P-prince Eric, aren't you supposed to be flattering Princess Melody instead?" Eric smirked. "Yes, if she was older or I younger. But I'm only here to see if she chooses a suitor and personally, a lady for me to take home." Ariel nodded. She's known royals to do that; pick a suitor at someone else's party. "Find any you like, sire?" "Not yet… but I do believe I'm close." He smiled at her. Ariel couldn't help but blush at his smile. She heard the music pick up again and she saw Eric held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Ariel blinked and shyly nodded, taking his hand. He led her to the floor and easily flowed to the music. His eyes captured hers as he twirled her around and around. Ariel was enchanted by him. His smile, his eyes, everything about him enchanted her. He leaned towards her ear and whispered softly in her ear. Ariel's eyes got wide and a small gasped escaped her mouth. Eric leaned in and gave her a small, sweet kiss on the lips. "You can tell me your answer later. I'm here till the end of the week." He murmured against her lips. Pulling away, he smiled and kissed her hand and walked away. Ariel was left breathless. She couldn't believe it... he kissed her… and just now… asked her… and she has a week to let him know… A smiled spread across her face. She knows what her answer is. Ariel walked back to the Princess' side, planning to tell her about she was going to do.


	6. Chapter 5

I use characters from _Prince of Egypt_, _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_ (both owned by Dreamworks), _Aladdin_, _The Little Mermaid_, _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_, and _Treasure Planet_ (owned by Disney). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Jim left Ariel on the dance floor, giving the excuse to get the drinks for the king's toast. What he really was doing was getting the poison for the drinks. Down into the kitchen he went. Retrieving the poison from his bunk, he put a few drops of the clear liquid into the king's cup. Smiling, he tucked the poison into his pants, and put the king's cup, along with the queen's and princess', on a tray and started to carry out the drinks. But, alas, Chef Louis came right at that time. "Boy! What are you doing?!" Keeping calm, Jim replied, "Getting ready to serve the royal family drinks for the toast." "Sorry boy, but that's my job!" Chef Louis roughly grabbed the tray and stormed up the stairs. Jim silently followed. He didn't care who served them, as long as the poison gets to the king.

* * *

Jim waited with the other servants, while the king was giving a speech. Finally, he raised he glass and the crowd followed. Jim smirked slightly, seeing the king drink his poisoned wine. Soon he would be dead and Jim will call his mother and she will soak in his blood and become a goddess again. Jim's smirk soon turned into a smile as the king drank the last of the wine. Soon, the king would be dead and soon, his mother will have her revenge. Jim watched the king for signs of death as the minutes ticked by.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Twenty minutes…

A whole hour passed and the king showed no signs of death. Jim was confused. He definitely put the poison in the wine. The king should be on his knees, at least choking, if not dead. Jim took out the vile that holds the poison. Tipping a drop onto his finger, he tasted the poison._ What? Sugar water?_ Jim quickly drank the rest and it was sugar water. Utterly confused and frustrated, Jim went back to the kitchen, to his bunk. Looking around in the sleeping quarters, he noticed a lump on the floor near the right back corner. Jim cautiously walked to it. He saw it was Aladdin holding a small vile. Jim shook his head. Aladdin was notorious for slipping sugar water for alcohol. Unfortunately for Aladdin, his addiction cost him his life. Jim sighed and picked up the limp body and carried it out to the forest…

Jim returned to the castle pissed. His careful planning to poison the king and it got spoiled by a servant who couldn't for his next fix. Jim smirked a little. The body by now is probably being eaten by the beasts of the forest. But that's not his concern now. He was close to killing the king; now he needs a new plan…

* * *

Jim opened his eyes. It's been two weeks since the birthday party. No one noticed that Aladdin went missing, expect Ariel. Ariel… She would notice if she was still here. Apparently at the party she met a prince and he asked her to leave with him and be his wife. She of course accepted. He was planning to use her in his next plan but now it's useless. She's gone and happily married. Now he has nothing. Working in the kitchens most of the time, he can't even get close to the king. Even sneaking away is out of the question. He tried once and noticed there are magic wards too strong for him to break. _What am I going to do? I would ask mother but she's already frustrated at my failure to keep my pawn._ Jim sighed and got out of bed. It's early by the light coming through the window. Jim just about reached the door when it swung open and Chef Louis yelled, "Out of bed! King Sinbad is coming down here to grace us with his presence! Now! Up, up, UP!" Soon everybody was up and out of bed. They lined up next to the stairs, ending with Jim at the end. Footsteps could be heard coming down and the servants straighten up, except Jim, who secretly hid a knife behind his back.

King Sinbad appeared from the stairs and looked around. "Servants! As you may heard, Queen Ariel has joined King Eric in marriage, therefore leaving my daughter, Princess Melody, without a maid to attend to her. Perhaps one of you would volunteer?" The servants didn't know what to do. They couldn't disobey the King but being a maid, or butler, to the Princess was dangerous; she was known to be violent when something didn't went her way. But that was not known to Jim. With the knife behind his back and the King in striking distance, he started to move when someone stepped forward. "I'll do it." Said a soft female voice. Jim looked at her and saw she had medium ash brown wavy hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a pale pink dress and no shoes. The King looked at the servant that stepped forward. "And what's your name?" "Miriam, your Highness." She said, bowing to him. The King nodded. "You'll do. Come Miriam." And with that, the King went upstairs followed by Miriam, who glanced at Jim and their eyes briefly connected. Jim was glued to his spot as he stared into dark brown eyes as wavy bangs framed her face. _We need to talk when we have the time, Jim._ Jim blinked and watched Miriam disappeared with the King. _She needs to talk to me? And she knows my name?_ Jim couldn't help but feel a bit of fear rising in him.


	7. Chapter 6

I use characters from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Prince of Egypt (both owned by Dreamworks), The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, and Treasure Planet (both owned by Disney). Song is Jolly Sailor Bold watch?v=oqVnm16pK_8. I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

Three weeks have passed since Jim heard Miriam's message in his head. The few times they encounter each other since, Miriam would shake her head and say in his head, _not yet_. Jim was getting impatient. He had a bit of fear first, but it quickly disappeared as the days went by. He wanted to know what the woman wanted to talk about and it was eating at him.

* * *

Jim was done for the day and he decided to take a walk in the forest. Further and further Jim went into the forest. He felt at home here, for his mother raised him deeper in this very forest. Tall, thick trees blocked out most of the light, with their roots sticking out, tripping anything that didn't see them. This forest was his playground and training ground. His mother taught all he knew and what his purpose was for living.

A twig snapped and Jim quickly turned his head, cursing himself for being distracted. Jim relaxed slightly as he Miriam appear from the bushes. He noticed a few cuts and bruises on her face and arms and her wavy hair freed from its bindings. Jim raised his eyebrow. "What happened to you?" Miriam scowled. "That brat of a princess got into a tantrum. She wanted me sing her a lullaby and I was going to sing one from my land, but no, she wanted a lullaby. I said no, because I don't know it. And just like that, she snapped." Jim was trying not to laugh but failed. "That's what you get for volunteering to the brat's servant." Then a rock hit him. "Hey!" "You wouldn't be laughing if you were trying to dodge a statue." Jim blinked. "A statue?" "Yes, a medium one, among other things. Dolls, books, hair accessories, shoes, even her favorite tea set. She threw whatever her hands could grab at me. Then the queen came in and held her brat. She ordered me away, which I was glad. Another minute or two, I would have wrung that skinny brat's neck. Then I saw you leaving into the forest so I thought it be best to talk to you now." "Yes. As entertaining your story was, I have been wondering why you want to talk me and what about." "I need your help for my revenge."

* * *

_Many a pretty blooming_

_Young girl we did behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of her jolly sailor bold_

_My name it is Marina_

_A merchant's daughter fair_

_And I have left my parents_

_And three thousand pounds a year_

_Come all you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor_

_That plows the raging sea_

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

Queen Marina smiled at her sleeping daughter. She knew Melody loved hearing that old sea lullaby. Sadly, the servant did not and paid the price. Marina sighed. Her daughter can have quite the temper when she doesn't get what she wants.

Marina kissed her daughter and left. Closing the door, she felt strong arms warp around her waist and hot breath upon her neck. Marina shivered and whispered, "Sinbad." Sinbad chuckled huskily. "Hello my flower. Is our pretty blooming happy and asleep?" "Yes, she is." "Gooood." Sinbad whispered seductively. He pulled Marina closer to his body and started nibbling her neck. Marina laughed softly and sexily. "Sinbad, you're telling you want to make another child?" "Perhapsssss." Then Sinbad picked her up and ran to their chambers. He roughly pushed her onto the bed as they kissed each other feverishly. The night was filled with passion and lust.

* * *

"You need _my_ help?" Mariam nodded. "Why should I help you get your revenge?" "Because I can help you with yours." Jim instantly tensed. "What do you know of my revenge?" Miriam shrugged. "Nothing really. I just know you're not here to be a servant. The other servants are blind but _I_ can see. I see your eyes burning with hate as you stare at the royal family and each time they 'grace' us with their presence. I even know you tried to poison them at the brat's birthday." Jim stared at her, shocked. "How… How did you know?" "I was one of the two servants still working in the kitchen. When Aladdin and I were taking a break, he started rummaging through the others' stuff and bunks, looking for alcohol." Miriam shook her head. "That stupid addict. When he got to your bunk, he pulled forth a vile as he replaced with his sugar water. He went back to his bunk and drank it and was dead in five minutes or so. I then knew it was poison and I saw you come later for it and that it was meant for the royals as you poured the sugar water into the royals' cups." Jim blinked at her. "And you… Let him die?" Miriam nodded. "It was his own fault to get addicted to alcohol and thus his death." Jim smiled. He never knew another person to be cruel like him and his mother. Perhaps she could help him. "Alright Miriam, I'll help your revenge. But is it, may I ask?" "Like you, I too have hate towards the royal family." "

* * *

So our goals are one and the same." "Basically." "Very well. Miriam, we shall help each other get revenge." And Jim held out his hand and Miriam shook it.

Light blue eyes watched from the dark shadows of the trees, seeing her son and this girl make a pact. _Perfect, this girl has much hate as my son. Together, they can bring down Sinbad and his kin._ She saw them leaving and was about to do the same when she heard her name, "Sarah."

Sarah turned around and saw a dark skinned woman. Black hair pulled back into a thick ponytail, with two braids on each side of her face. A blue dress with a golden sash covered her body. Golden eyes looked over Sarah. "Strange to see you in this form." "You as well, Tzipporah. Or should I say Calypso." Tzipporah smiled. "Just Tzipporah. I haven't been called Calypso in hundreds of years since I was bonded to the earth in human form and grown used to my human name." "Yes, I heard about that. A pity that happened. I remembered your blue hair, flowing like the oceans and your skin pale as the moon, and passion that could surpassed Zeus." Tzipporah smiled. "It flatters me that you remembered what I looked like." Sarah ignored her comment and instead asked, "What brings you here Tzipporah?" "I came to check upon you. I care for you, you know." Sarah sighed. "Yes I know but that was a long time ago." Sarah walked passed Tzipparoh before she grabbed her hand. "Why won't you come back to me? You know it was more than a fling, Eris." Sarah, or Eris, smiled, being called her goddess' name. "I know, but my revenge is more important than going back to an old love." Tzipporah sighed. "Oh Eris, my love." She grabbed Eris' hand and kissed it. "I understand your need for revenge, but continue down this path and you'll lose all your powers forever. I know what's come to be and it's not going to be good for you, so stop this revenge against this human and come with me." Eria laughed. "I understand your concern Tzipporah, but I'm not stopping my revenge. This human will get what he deserves and I'll get my powers back." With that, Eris walked back to her home in the forest. Tzipporah watched her go and spoke quietly in the darkness, "Then I'll watch you Eris and I'll be there when you fall."


	8. Chapter 7

I use characters are from Prince of Egypt (owned by Dreamworks), The Little Mermaid, and Treasure Planet (both owned by Disney). Song, The Hanging Tree, is from Mockingjay (owned by Suzanne Collins) watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o. I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

A couple weeks have passed since Jim and Miriam made a pact. Throughout that time, they would get together when they can and plot the best way to kill the royals. Based on Miriam's spying on the lifestyles of the royals, she thought it best to kill on the night of the first moon. They get back from a trip that afternoon and will be tired to do anything else but relax. Jim agreed; attack when they're the most venerable.

Jim looked out the window and saw the moon low in the sky. Looking around, he noted that the other servants will not notice him gone; Chef Louis was drunk and out cold. Nonchalantly, Jim exited to the open air and smell of pine. Walking into the forest, Jim stood still for a moment, listening to the wind…

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up_

_A man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

Jim smiled. Walking he replied, his words catching in the wind.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree _

_Where the dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we meet up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

Letting his words echoing in the forest, Jim listened for what the wind would bring back…

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we meet up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

Jim stopped before a large pine tree. He then sings the last part of the song.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope_

_Side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it seem_

_If we meet up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

Jim leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He felt a presence coming towards him and he opened his eyes to see Miriam. He nodded. "Miriam." "Jim." Jim moved from the tree and closed between them. He leaned down and planted a rough kiss on her lips and Miriam eagerly accepted it. Something was happening between them, they knew, but it was to only be twisted love and lust. Jim pulled back and smiled. "So, you're ready?" Miriam smiled and nodded. "Yes. Soon the guards will slowly die a silent death and the royal family will be weak from the poison I slipped into their meal." Jim nodded. "So we wait for an hour or so before." "Yes." "May I ask you something?" "Of course." "What's your revenge against this family?" Miriam moved away from Jim a bit and looked up at the moon. "It happened ten years ago, when I was seven…"

_A young girl was by a bank of a river, crying. She found out a horrible truth. She was an orphan and she asked the orphanage caretaker about her parents, since she was the only one at the orphanage that had no memory of her parents. The caretaker told her that she didn't know who the father was and that her mother dumped her here after she was born with just a name, Miriam, and never turned back, never cried. Miriam couldn't believe what she heard. Her own mother gave her up. Sure, the other orphans were given up, but their mothers cried and held them one last time. Her mother left her there, alone, with no past and no future._

"She gave me up. Just like that. I grew up without the knowledge who I am and where I came from. I only knew that I was unwanted by my own flesh and blood. When I was fifteen, I decided that I would find the woman who abandoned me and I would confront her and then kill her. It was only about six months ago that I found her and I started to work for her and her wretched family, waiting for the prefect moment to strike." Miriam looks at Jim. "My mother, is none other then Queen Marina."


	9. Chapter 8

I use characters from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_, _Prince of Egypt_ (both owned by Dreamworks),_ Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_, _Hunchback of Notre Dame_, and _Treasure Planet_ (all three owned by Disney). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight

Marina was slowly stroking her husband's hair. Both were worn out from the bliss they shared the third time that night. Marina sighed happily and snuggled more into strong, warm arms, when the chamber doors open slightly. A maid enters and whispered softly, "My Queen. A lady wishes to see you." "And who wishes to see me?" "I don't know my Queen, but she has eyes like emerald and raven black hair." The Queen gave her a curios look before masking it with a calm look. "Very well. Bring her to my study." "As you wish my Queen." The maid bows and leaves.

Marina softly kissed her husband as she got up from the bed. She put on her teal shirt and black pants. She tied her golden sash around her waist and puts on her black flats. Quietly, Marina made her way to her study room. As she closed the door, she saw a figure cloaked in a blue cape, the head covered by a hood. Dark tan hands pulled the hood back and revealed emerald eyes and raven black hair tied up with a light purple cloth. The woman bowed before the Queen. "It's been too long, my Queen." "It has Seeress Esmeralda. To what do I owe you this pleasure?" Esmeralda rose from her bow and looked straight into the Marina's eyes. "It concerns your daughter." Marina quickly rushed to Esmeralda and grabbed her arms, fear upon her face. "What?! What's wrong?! What do you see in the future for Melody?!" Esmeralda shook her head. "Not Melody." Marina gave her a confused look. "Not Melody? Then who?" "Your daughter, Miriam."

* * *

Jim blinked at the news he been told. The queen, the witch his father married, is Miriam's mother. Jim then grinned and Miriam gave a strange look. "What are you smiling about?" "That our goals are more than similar, they're practically the same" "Oh really? Then tell me your revenge against the royal family." "My own father left my mother for another; she was two months pregnant with me. He was on a voyage at the time. When he was returned, he was already married; it broke my mother's heart. Since then, she plotted her revenge against him." "And you're her weapon." Jim nodded. "Precisely." Miriam grinned. "You're right. Our goals are practically the same; my mother for abandoning me and your father for his betrayal to you and your mother, each one broken their loyalty." Miriam's grin grew bigger. "Shall we return the favor?" Jim smiled wickedly. "Yes, we shall. But what of the brat? Shall she suffer like her disloyal parents?" Miriam nodded. "Yes. She has to pay for what she did to me, if for nothing else than being born." Jim nodded. Both looked up to the dark blue sky, the full moon shining high. Turning back to each other, each nodded in agreement, "It's time."

* * *

Sarah watched the moon rise in the sky. Tonight was the night; the night she gains back her power and becomes a goddess again. Sensing a presence behind her, she spoke softly. "Tzipporah. If you're here to change my mind, you can leave." Tzipporah stepped forward and kneeled before her. "Eris, I know I can't change your mind, but perhaps you'll allow me by your side and help you." Sarah smiled. "Very well. Come then. The moon is high and the time is ripe. The king and his line die tonight."

* * *

Marina couldn't believe her ears. She had another daughter? She couldn't have. "Y-you're mistaken… Melody is my only daughter… I have no other." Esmeralda shook her head. "No. You're mistaken. You do have another daughter, one you abandoned long ago. Seventeen years to be exacted." The last sentence ran through Marina's head. _Seventeen years to be exacted… Seventeen years…_ With a silent gasp, Marina remembering an old fling and got pregnant. As soon she gave birth, she dumped the extra baggage at an orphanage and never looked back for seventeen years. Looking at Esmeralda, she spoke with venom, "I thought you told me that you didn't see her in the future. You lied!" "No my Lady, I told you the truth, for it was true at the time. However, I'd seen a vision involving her, killing you and your family." Marina froze. "K-killing… My family?!" Her voice raised in pitched. She kneeled on the ground and grabs the Seeress' cloak. "Tell me what I must do! Tell me how to save my family!" "You must leave." "L-leave?" "Yes, leave. Leave this castle and its kingdom and your family will be safe." "Yes, Seeress." Marina stood and started towards the door. "I will wake Sinbad and Melody and we'll leave immedi-" "NO!" Marina stopped and Esmeralda rushed to her side and looked deep in her eyes. "No, my Queen! You must flee with Meldoy!" Marina looked at her with shock. "But… What about Sinbad?! He's the King!" "And as King, he has his own destiny to fulfill! If you want to save your family and the family line, flee with only Melody!" Marina nodded. "You're right. Thank you Seeress." "Marina, I'll have carriage waiting for you in the back of the castle." Marina nodded and left the room, rushing to Melody's room. Quietly and gently she got her daughter out of bed. She wrapped a cloak around her nightwear and carried her through the castle. Passing her room, she looked at the door and whispered silently, "Forgive me, Sinbad." And went to the awaiting carriage.


	10. Chapter 9

I use characters from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_, _Prince of Egypt_ (both owned by Dreamworks), _Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_, _Hunchback of Notre Dame_, and _Treasure Planet_ (all three owned by Disney). I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Marina was running down the stairs towards the back entrance, carrying Melody. She made sure to grab a dagger in case she met trouble along the way. She noticed the guards were on the ground; either unconscious or dead, she didn't know and didn't have time to find out. She needed to get Melody to the carriage, to safety.

She opened the back door big enough for her to get through; ahead she saw the awaiting carriage. Hurrying over to it, Marina opened the door and put Melody inside. Melody mumbled in her sleep and lays down on the cushion seat. Marina smiled and kissed her daughter's brow. "My sweet Melody." Marina starts to get in when she feels something behind her. Closing the door, she slowly turned around and sees two teens before, a male and a female. Looking at them more, she recognizes the girl as her daughters' hand maid; the boy must be another servant. Standing straighter and taking on the air of that of a queen, she spoke to them with authority. "Servants, its good you're here. The castle may be under attack and the King may be in danger. I need you to gath-" She felt pain in her stomach.

Looking down, she saw the glint of the moon shining off the blade of a dagger; her dagger. Looking up, Marina saw it was the handmaid and she had a look of rage and hate upon her face. "Jim. Get the girl." The boy named Jim nodded and started to move to the other side of the carriage. Marina could only fall on her knees, too weak to move. Her mind screamed at her to move, to protect Melody, but her body wouldn't respond. She prayed to the gods the Melody would somehow be unharmed.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and scream of "Mommy!" before the blinding white light disappeared. Blinking, Jim opened the carriage door and cursed. He looked at the girl. "Miriam, the brat is gone." Marina froze. _Miriam…_ Looking up, she gasped at the sight of the handmaid. Marina can see elements of herself in this girl, specially the eyes. "It's you…" Miriam glared at her but answered Jim. "That's fine. She's not important right now. Go see the king; I'll deal with the queen." Jim nodded and left. "So, you've found me…" Marina said, trying not to show fear. "I did _mother_." "How did you find me…? I made sure you had no leads…" Miriam smirked. "True, you didn't. But you weren't careful about father. It was him that found me. He thought I was you, because of our eyes. Realizing he could have information, we talked and once he was drunk he told me everything about you, especially your marriage to a prince. After that, it wasn't hard to find where you lived and get work." Marina closed her eyes. Of course, the chef was always looking for new servants; it was obviously easy for someone not welcome to enter. Miriam took out the dagger and looked at the gleaming blood. Marina tried to stand up but Miriam sheathed the dagger in her again. "Mi-Mi-riam… please… I'm your mother…" Miriam's eyes filled with rage. "And I'm your daughter you bitch." Miriam spoke low and cold and she grabbed Marina's head and twisted it hard. Marina fell limp to the ground. Miriam looked at the castle. "One down, one to go." And headed inside the castle.

* * *

Two figures appeared from the dark forest. Walking over to the body, Sarah looked down at the woman who took her love. Tzipporah looked over her shoulder. "What a pity. She married the wrong man." Sarah smirked. "She deserved what she got." "Yes. But that light; it's no doubt it's the Seeress, Esmeralda, who took the child. I can trace them; want me to follow them?" Sarah shook her head. "No. Leave them be. The child will come for revenge in time. In the meantime, we shall visit an old lover of mine." Sarah looked up at the huge castle, where the bastard lives, and gone inside; Tzipporah following her in.


	11. Chapter 10

I use characters from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Prince of Egypt (both owned by Dreamworks), and Treasure Planet (owned by Disney). Song Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale. I own nothing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

Sinbad was sitting on his throne, the room cold and dark. He awoke an hour ago, alone in his bed. He dressed in a simple white shirt, red pants, and black leather boots. He went to his daughter's room and it found empty. He realized his wife and child are gone; they left him. He slid to the stone floor, his mind blank. He didn't know how long he sat there, but a distant scream was heard, bringing him from his shock. Standing up, Sinbad grabbed his two swords from his room and slowly walked to the throne, where he sat, waiting. He knew who was coming; it was in a fortune he was told years ago…

_ Sinbad was young and carefree, while his father ruled the Kingdom Sha'la. He loved spending time on the sea; he wanted to explore the world before he became king. It was sunset when Sinbad started to return to his ship. The town he was in was famous for its exotic women and he had to see it for himself. He was smiling at the memory of what the exotic woman, Jasmine, and he did when a cloaked woman appeared before him._

_ "Good evening my Lord, I can see someone filled your night with pleasure." Sinbad smirked. "Yes she did. I wish I could take her with me but she may want to settle down and I'm not ready for that." The cloaked woman pulled her hood back and Jasmine was revealed, smiling. "You're wrong sir, for I do not wish that as well; I'm still young." Sinbad was grinning. "So, you've taken to stalking me?" "No, sir. While we were having fun, I had a vision." "Oh? A Seeress are you?" "Yes, of sorts. My visions come in words and I have one for you." Sinbad stepped closer and stroke her cheek. "And what does your words say about me?" Jasmine bowed her head and soon raises it, her eyes turned from dark brown to milky white. She speaks in a mythic voice. "You will meet a beauty fairer than any women you've bed; more powerful than all the kings; and cleaver then all the wisest. When you look upon her, her beauty and power will draw you in, but you must resist, for if you do not, death to you by the hand of your son, born of this beauty." Jasmine's eyes and voice return to normal. She looks at Sinbad. "You've been warned. I pray you take heed." And the Seeress leaves him alone in the street. Sinbad blinks. _My death by the hand of my son, born of beauty I will meet?_ Sinbad shook his head. He wasn't scared of what some woman, a beautiful woman at that, said. He wasn't with women long enough. Laughing at what Jasmine said, Sinbad threw caution into the wind._

_ I should have heeded her warning_, Sinbad thought to himself. It was about five years after that that he met Sarah. And she was a beauty; fairer than any woman he bed. She also had a secret; she was a goddess. He remembered seeing her change to her goddess form for the first time…

_Sinbad had planned a romantic dinner by a lake, hidden to most people. He liked Sarah, the girl he was seeing now. Laying out a blanket on the soft grass, Sinbad set up plates, food, wine and candles. As darkness fell, Sinbad was lighting the candles when he saw the lake start to mist. Standing up, he cautiously walked towards the lake. There he sees standing on the surface of lake was Sarah. Sinbad blinked a couple times. "Sar… Sarah?" Sarah nodded. Sinbad's jaw dropped. "How... How are you doing this?" "I have something to show you Sinbad. Please, don't freak out." Sinbad nodded. He watched the mist swirl around Sarah and seeing a bright light lit the lake. The light and the mist disappeared to reveal a beauty with flowing black hair, long black eye-lashes, deep red eyes, and prefect skin, covered up with a sexy, strapless purple dress. Sinbad's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Sarah smiled. "Sinbad, I'm a goddess. Eris is my name." "A g-goddeess?" Eris nodded. "I only took human form so I can get closer to you." "Cl-closer? Why?" Eris floated closer. "Because I fell in love with you Sinbad." Sinbad couldn't believe it. A powerful, beautiful goddess fell in _love_ with him? Eris moved closer and strokes his cheek. Sinbad leaned into her hand, cupping it with his own. "I can't believe it… you're in love with me?" Eris nodded. "I'm sorry I deceived you." Sinbad shook his head. "Don't be. I'm glad you can put your trust in me, having loyalty." Eris smiled and Sinbad leaned in to kiss her, which very soon turned to a very active night._

Sinbad sighed. He knew Eris was loyal to him but he wasn't to her. After eight months he got bored with her. Which is why he chose Marina; she kept life interesting. But he was seeing his mistake. He should have remembered the vision that Jasmine told and took heed. But it was too late and soon his son he didn't knew he had will come for his heard the doors before him opening…

* * *

Jimwas walking closer and closer to the throne room. He knew the king, his bastard of a father, would be in there, waiting for him. All his life, he was trained with one purpose only; to kill the unfaithful bastard that betrayed his mother. He didn't always hate his father though. When he was young, his mind often wonders about his father…

_Child, the darkness will rise _

_From the deep and_

_Carry you down into sleep_

_ Hearing his mother's last note ring throughout the room and her quiet footsteps exiting the room, an eight year old Jim slowly sat up from the bed. Humming the lullaby he knew so well, Jim hopped down quietly from his bed and tip-toed to his window, staring at the curved moon and the twinkling stars. He'll never tell his mother, but he has often wondered about his absent father, despite the fact he been told that his father is a thief and a traitor. He would imagine him and his father playing in the forest and teaching him survival skills while his mother was at home, cooking and cleaning. He even imagine a sibling or two, playing tricks on them, playing in the tall pine trees, teaching them in his own way. _

_ Hearing his bedroom door creaking open, Jim turned and saw his mother standing in the doorway. "Jim, what are you doing up?" She said sternly. Jim looked back at the moon. "I was staring at the moon." Sarah moved to window and stared at the moon as well. "The moon does bring a calming aura, doesn't?" she asked. Jim nodded. "Mother?" "Yes Jim?" Jim bit his lip, nervous about what he was going to say, but got the courage to speak. "Do you think sometimes… that father is here with us and we all are happy?" Sarah looked at his son and seeing the eyes of boy without a father to look up to. "I do think of him, coming back to us and all of us living happily together." She lied. "But it's only a thought, a wish. Something we want but will never get. He's not coming back and we'll only be happy when he's gone." She truthfully told. Jim nodded sadly. "I know Mother… But I sometimes imagine all of us together." "Jim. Don't dream of foolish things. You and I are the only family we have. Anyone else is piss." And she walked out her son's bedroom, leaving Jim alone with his thoughts and her words._

_Anyone else is piss_, his mother's words running through his head. She was right. Anyone else was piss; except Miriam. Miriam could be part of the family. She was like them, full of hate and a desire to spill the blood of their traitor parents. And his mother will likely like her; especially since Miriam killed the other woman. He reached the grand doors of throne room. Taking a breath, Jim remembered what his mother discussed with him before he left home…

_ Jim landed on his feet, completing a challenge his mother gave him. He looks in her direction and sees her smiling, making him smile as well. "Good work son. Your power is growing by the day. "He kneels in front of her. _ _"Will I get to face him?" "Yes. You're more powerful than him. It's time. Go and do what you're destined to do, my son." "Yes, Mother." Jim stands up and goes to room and packs. Afterwards, he heads to the forest, not before his mother stop him. "Jim, before you go, I give you this stone. Use when you have need of me." Sarah hands him a smooth stone attached by a leather string. Jim took it and put it around his neck. "Thank you Mother." He gives her a small hug and stepped back. "Mother… would I need to use my powers?" "If the need arises, yes, but I prefer that you save it. You know it drains you. Wait for him to make a mistake. Like in chess, you're the knight responsible to take out the king. Wait for his pieces to fall one by one to present a window of opportunity for you to strike." Jim nodded and walked into the dark forest._

Jim opened his eyes and stared at the door. The king's pieces have fell; the queen the last of them to fall. Jim was ready; ready to kill his father. Putting his palms on the doors, Jim pushed them open…

* * *

Miriam was rushing down the hallway towards the throne room. She knows that this is Jim's fight against his father, but she'll be there to help if he needs it. Rounding the corner, she bumps into two figures.

* * *

Feeling being bumped into, Sarah and Tzipporah turned around to see a young woman on the ground, rubbing her forehead. Sarah recognized her as the girl that made a pact with Jim; Miriam she believed was her name. Tzipporah turned to the girl and was about to grab her when Sarah stopped her. "No, she's with Jim." Tzipporah nodded and stepped back. Miriam looked at the woman who had Jim's light blue eyes. "You're Jim's mother." Sarah smiled and nodded. "And you are Jim's… girlfriend?" Miriam shrugged. "I would say yes, but I don't think we discussed that yet." "I would say yes too. Now come, Miriam, it's time to move into checkmate."

* * *

Jim walked through the grand doors he opened. He sees the king on his throne, staring back at him. "So, you're here." "Yes." Jim answers coldly. Sinbad stood up. "What's your name boy?" "Jim." "Jim? Ahh… yes. I seem to recognize you from the kitchen. Being a servant under me must have been hard." "Nope, it was easy. All I had to do was wait for the opportune moment." Jim watched Sinbad closely, tensing to attack or defend. "I know you're here to kill me but can your cold heart spare my wife and child? They've done nothing to you." Jim smiled evilly. "Sorry to break the news, but your wife lies dead." Sinbad's breath caught and he falls to his knees. "No… no… My Queen… My Marina…" Jim relishes in Sinbad's pain. "And your daughter; well let's just say that she'll make a great slave in the east." Jim lied, hoping for his bastard father to take the bait.

Sinbad then jumped at Jim, moving with speed and strength from when he was younger, pulling out his dual swords and struck down on Jim. Jim quickly summoned his sword and blocked Sinbad's sudden attack. He pushes him away and swings his sword at Sinbad's exposed side. But Sinbad was quick and easily blocked his attack. Both men attacked and defended; father and son battling to the death. As soon as one saw an opening, the other quickly blocked. It was a stale mate. Soon Sinbad yelled in pain as Jim slipped under him, slashing his leg. Sinbad kneeled to the ground in pain. He was breathing hard and sweating drops. He looked at his son and saw him in the same condition but not as much as him_. I am getting old_, he thought. Standing up and leaning on one of his swords, Sinbad chuckled. Jim gave him a hard look. "What's so funny?" "If life was different and you grew under my wing, I would've been proud to teach you swordsmanship; you're as strong as I was when I was your age, maybe stronger." Jim scowled. "And yet you left my mother for another woman." "That I did. But you think it be a grand time to have a goddess at your side; it wasn't. Sex was amazing, but in other things, she lacked… vulnerability." Jim's rage was boiling. "So you used her for sex?" His was cold and deadly. Sinbad smirked. "It was all she was good for and noth-" Sinbad blinked and looked down. He sees Jim's blade sticking out in front of him, dripping blood on the floor. He looks up at Jim and sees dark swirls of mist swarming Jim and the once light blue eyes turning deep red. His brown hair turned dark brown, his skin smooth as ice, and he's clothing turning black and free flowing. Jim stepped forward and spoke in a deep and menacing voice. "How dare you defile my mother and use her. You shall pay with your blood." Jim then swiped his hand across Sinbad's throat and frees his precious blood. Sinbad falls, seeing his life slipping from him.

* * *

Sarah, Tzipporah, and Miriam arrived just as Jim sliced Sinbad's throat. They stared at Jim in awe, seeing his new form. Sarah smiled; seeing Jim in his god form swells her with pride. Watching Jim, the dark swirls disappeared and Jim returns to his human, collapsing on the floor. Miriam rushed to his side. "Is he ok?" Sarah nodded. "Yes Miriam. Jim will be fine; being in his god form takes a lot of energy from him. Let him rest and he'll be good again." Miriam nodded and rested Jim's head on her lap. Sarah walked forward towards the dying body of Sinbad. Kneeling down, Sarah stroke her once lover. "Hello, Sinbad. It's been a long time." Sinbad gurgled up some blood, trying to speak. "… Wh-hy…" "Why? Because I become a mortal for you, Sinbad; and how did you repaid? By marrying another woman! And so, I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine." Sarah stroke Sinbad once more before scooping up some of his blood and swallowing it. A swirl of red and dark mist swarmed Sarah. Her brown hair turning black, light blue eyes turning glowing deep red, skin smooth and prefect. Looking around the throne room, Eris smiled wickedly. "I have returned!"

_The End_

* * *

Thank you all for reading! And special thanks to TearsDrippingDown for being my first reviewer! There will be a squeal to Broken Loyalties! :)


End file.
